


Christmas Gifts

by Symbiote_Trash132



Series: Cayde and Zach/Reader [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symbiote_Trash132/pseuds/Symbiote_Trash132
Summary: Zach gets the cutest gift from Cayde-6Chapter 2 is Cayde-6/Male!Guardian





	1. Cayde and Zach

Cayde has been acting very secretive recently. Ever since the start of the holiday season he hasn't been talking much and if Zach tried to bring up christmas or gifts he refrains from saying a word.  
Either way, all should be told considering the Tower christmas party is today.  
As Zach made his way up to the plaza, he thought about what presents, friends and fun activities were awaiting him today.

 

As Ikora passes around all the presents, Zach gets one.  
From Cayde-6, to Zach  
He walks over, and as he realises what Zach is holding, he smiles  
“Go on, open it” He seems WAY too excited for this. It’s probably some kind of prank present that will blow up in Zach’s face.  
As you slowly open it, Zach heard movement inside. Wait… MOVEMENT!!?!?!? He started to open the present as fast as he could without moving the box too much.  
As he slowly opened the lid…  
OH  
MY  
GOD  
Inside is possibly the cutest black kitty Zach has ever seen  
Zach instantly gets possibly the biggest smile he has ever smiled.  
“CAYDE OH MY GOD” Zach tries to keep his voice down as he picked up the little kitty.  
meow  
Zach held the kitty close to his chest and look up at Cayde  
“H-how did you? When did you get this kitty?” Zach asks, and Cayde sits down next to him  
“Found em in the forest and knew he would be the perfect gift.” Cayde says, certain with his choice   
“oh my godddd Caydeeeeeeee!”  
Zach holds the kitten up to his face and kisses its little forehead.   
Cayde chuckles.   
“Cute, ain't he?”   
…   
“YES” Zach desperately wants to hold this cute little bundle of joy as close to him as possible and care for it as though it's his own child  
Cayde smiles, knowing just how much Zach loves cats and finding his reaction priceless.   
“I am… This is the best Christmas ever Cayde. Thank you” Zach is so happy he thinks he might explode, and Cayde can tell. 

Best. Christmas. Ever.


	2. Cayde and Male Reader (Guardian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde gets the reader the cutest christmas gift.

Cayde has been acting very secretive recently. Ever since the start of the holiday season he hasn't been talking much and if you even try to bring up christmas or gifts he refrains from saying a word.  
Either way, all should be told considering the Tower christmas party is today.  
As you make your way up to the plaza, you think about what presents, friends and fun activities will await you.

 

As Ikora passes around all the presents, you get one.  
From Cayde-6, to My Guardian  
He walks over, and as he realises what you’re holding he smiles  
“Go on, open it” He seems WAY too excited for this. It’s probably some kind of prank present that will blow up in your face.  
As you slowly open it, you hear movement inside. Wait… MOVEMENT!!?!?!? You start to open the present as fast as you can without moving the box too much.  
You slowly open the lid and  
OH  
MY  
GOD  
Inside is possibly the cutest black kitty you have ever seen  
You instantly get possibly the biggest smile you have ever smiled.  
“CAYDE OH MY GOD” You try to keep your voice down as you pick up the little kitty.  
meow  
You hold the kitty close to your chest and look up at Cayde  
“H-how did you? When did you get this kitty?” you ask, and he sits down with you  
“Found em in the forest and knew he would be the perfect gift.” Cayde says, certain with his choice   
“oh my godddd Caydeeeeeeee!”  
You hold the kitten up to your face and kiss its little forehead.   
Cayde chuckles.   
“Cute, ain't he?”   
…   
“YES” you so desperately want to hold this cute little bundle of joy as close to you as possible and care for it as though it's your own child  
Cayde smiles, knowing just how much you love cats and finding your reaction priceless.   
“I am… This is the best Christmas ever Cayde. Thank you” You are so happy you think you might explode, and Cayde can tell. 

Best. Christmas. Ever.


End file.
